


Tell it like it is (I get the feeling that I might have let you in)

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: A bad case of the feels, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Feelings Realization, Gamora caught feelings, Love, Romance, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Gamora’s come to realize- no, come toacceptthat she’s having more than just feelings.It wasn’t on purpose. Goodness knows she’d never do it on purpose. Falling in love with Peter was a complete accident.





	Tell it like it is (I get the feeling that I might have let you in)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the gosh darn prettiest part of the song Goodbye Goodnight by Wild Child ([right here](https://youtu.be/iIVebsS5ZXM?t=192)) cause Kelsey Wilson has the voice of an angel.

Gamora's come to realize- no, come to _accept_ that she's having more than just feelings.

These thoughts of hers, how just the sound of his laughter gets the corners of her lips upturning, how she barely puts in any resistance when he pulls her in to dance around the ship with him, the way her stomach clenches when she catches him staring at her and he hastily tries to fumble for an excuse or distraction when she sees.

And quite frankly, all of the images of Peter Quill hot, sweaty, and desperate in her bunk that just assault her mind some nights- she knows it's more than that.

Even in her head it sounds like some foreign concept. Love.

That wasn't- she didn't do that. That wasn't for her. But Peter... he was. For her. For her to... love.

* * *

But that wasn't the terrifying part of it all. It wasn't on purpose. Goodness knows she would never do it on purpose. Falling in love with Peter was a complete accident.

And even this strange new feeling that came over her every time she saw him smiling, how just brushing the back of his hand seemed to put her at ease, how she'd lay down her life for him without any hesitation- when all her life she's been used to living for herself. It was completely unintentional and all consuming- this love. The happiness that filled her when she was in his presence. The warmth it gave her.

The thing was... being in love with Peter... it was a good feeling. It felt good.

Even that wasn't the scary part, though.

No, the truly terrifying part was that she never wanted it to stop.

She could come to terms with accidentally falling in love with him well enough (truthfully, it had taken her awhile to even get to that point). She didn't fall in love with him on purpose. It was a total accident.

And she didn't want to stop. That's what terrified her.

How she never wanted to stop.

 


End file.
